Together, You and Me
by theCatandtheCow
Summary: A collection of Elricest oneshots and drabbles that range from ratings of G to M and genres of angst to fluff.
1. Snow

_Rating: PG/Spoilers for movie-ish _

**Snow**

It's snowing.

You hated the snow. You always said that it made your hair all sticky and your cheeks would be sore. Your lips would get chapped and you would clutch your arms for warmth and wish it was summer. You complained about the automail getting achy and creaky and frozen stiff. Sometimes the metal got so cold that when I held your hand we'd get stuck until you realized that I wasn't letting go and you'd get out the hot water. Then you'd complain about me getting sick or too cold or too wet.

You were always worrying about me like that.

You didn't have to… but you did anyway. When the train crashed and we were stranded in the snow… you didn't have to give me your coat. You were much colder than me. We huddled together for hours, using body warmth and the debris from the train to keep us from freezing to death. So many people died. But we had each other. We would live.

You started talking about summer. About how nice it would be, especially in America. You loved talking about America. You always dreamed of going there, leaving Munich and war behind. We started reminiscing then. Past snowball fights as children, the time my armor froze to a pole and when you tried to use alchemy to pry me loose your right hand got stuck, too. You told me I was shivering and I called you a liar because armor doesn't shiver. You told me humans did, and that was what I was. We were stuck until Colonel Mustang found us, though he made fun of you a lot before melting the ice away.

You laughed at that story, but your body was shaking. I huddled closer to you, trying to make you warmer. You just laughed more and called me a worry wart. Then you told me I was shivering. You gave me your gloves. Hours must have passed… maybe even days. We drifted in and out of consciousness, only knowing we were still alive by the sound of the other's heartbeat.

You were sleeping when they found us. You were sleeping when they gave us warm clothes and food. You were sleeping when I recovered in a make-shift hospital full of frozen bodies and injured soldiers. You were sleeping when it was time to leave. You were sleeping when I told you it was time to go home.

You were sleeping when they told me you were dead.

You never woke up, Nii-san. It had always been hard to wake you up when it was snowing. You would curl around me and we'd kiss softly and I'd tell you how much I love you and you'd fall back asleep. You didn't like waking up in winter because it snowed. You hated the snow.

You'd be mad if you were here… there's snow all over your grave. There's snow on the pretty flowers I planted for you last spring. They're dead now. The snow killed them. The same snow that's on your grave right now. I'm sorry I couldn't bury you here; they wouldn't let me take you on the ship. They threw you overboard. I just wanted to let you be in America. Just once.

You're at the bottom of the ocean right now… still in Germany. I'm sorry. The best I could do for you was to give you a grave in this city called Boston. I'm sorry it's snowing. I know how much you hated it. It always made you worry about me…

I hate the snow.


	2. Touch

_Rating: M_

**Touch**

"Touch me, Brother?"

The words were so melancholy; a tiny voice so hesitant and fearful of the reaction he could wrestle out of the older boy.

"Touch me?"

Ed raised his head, meeting the shy gaze of his younger brother. Al's cheeks were flushed and his pearl-like teeth were biting hard on his pinkened lower lip. There was a considerably noticeable bulge in his pants, as well. They simply gazed at each other, both unsure of what to do. While Alphonse had initiated the silence with his question, it was up to Edward to decide what step they'd take next.

Wooden legs scraped against polished, hardwood floor as Ed slipped out of the chair he'd been sitting in. In an almost lazy manner, he strode over to the younger boy. Storm-gray optics blinked up at him, pleading and screaming for some unfulfilled wish. Cautiously, as if handling a cracked china doll, Edward brushed his fingertips along Al's baby-soft cheek. Eyelids fluttered closed, the younger unconsciously nuzzling into the warm hand of his brother.

"Brother…" he murmured, cupping his own hand over Ed's, gazing adoringly up at the blushing blonde. "My brother…"

Ed continued to stroke Al's cheek with his thumb, then leaned in and pressed slightly chapped lips to a flushed forehead, "My Al…"

"More… please? Touch me more…" Al pleaded in a broken voice, whimpering as two hands slid under his thin shirt. "Oh, Brother… touch me…"

The older brother complied, slipping Al's shirt up until he could pull it off. Letting his hands roam around the brunette's bare chest, Ed dipped down and captured Al's lips in a loving kiss. The younger moaned into the kiss as quick, slender fingers brushed against hardening nubs. Edward's hands were like artists' hands… worshipping the art they created and sculpting it into perfection. He knew each and every crease and line etched into Al's body, tracing his fingers along each one.

Alphonse's breath hitched, "Brother… feels good…"

"I want to make you feel good." Ed replied in a husky tone, licking down the hollow of Al's throat and over his collarbone. "My beloved, little brother needs to feel good."

Another whimper came from parted lips, rosy with passion and the force of Ed's kisses. Hips rolled into each other, grinding heated flesh through barricades of clothing. Al's hands ran through the golden locks of Edward's hair, massaging the scalp and feeling the downy threads slip through his fingers. The older brother groaned his approval, moving lower so that fingers teased the pale stomach and teeth played with a nipple.

"Ahh-haah!!" Al gasped, back arching and shivering from the pleasure he got from just having Ed touch him.

He'd never get enough of his elder's touch.

The rest of their clothing was shed as they melted together, hot kisses being devoured by the most dominant mouth at the time. Both stark naked and rubbing heated flesh against each other until chafing, they collapsed in an armchair. Ed pulled Al onto his lap, caressing the smooth chest with icy metal and fondling the younger's erection and testicles. Faint amusement glittered in the golden optics as Al mewled and bucked into the warm hand stroking his already weeping erection.

"Brother!" he gasped, reaching out to take Ed's length in his own hand. He gave a tentative squeeze, watching with hazy optics as his older brother's head flew back and he moaned long and low.

"Again…!" Ed panted, tugging on Al harder and receiving a strangled cry in response. "Again, Al!"

Alphonse squeezed Ed's pulsing flesh in his hand again, thrusting into his brother's own hand and desperate for more friction. For more touch.

"Brother!!" he sobbed, mimicking the same tugging motion Ed was doing and received similar responses. "Oh-oh! B-brother, touch me more! Please!"

"Alphonse… oh, Al! Mine!" Ed keened into Al's ear, shuddering as the tugging and friction against his over sensitized skin, "My Al!"

"I'm yours, Brother!" Al cried out, "Entirely yours!"

The pace picked up, both brothers crying and moaning for sweet release. Ed's tongue teased Al's nipples and Al's hand rolled Ed's balls. The older brother yelped in pleasure, fondling the brunette's dusky sacks until the boy came with a high-pitched wail. His seed coating their bellies and Ed's hand. He only needed to be pumped a few more times until he was coming right after his younger brother.

Curling up together; Al with his head on Ed's chest as the blonde licked the sticky substance coating his fingers. After doing so, he wrapped his arms around Alphonse and murmured reassurances a soft coos of endearment. Al snuggled deeper, falling prey to blissful sleep as did his brother.

Neither awoke until dawn's rosy fingertips caressed them with the promise of a new day.


	3. Stars

_Rating: PG/Spoilers for movie _

**Stars**

_songfic_

Ed stared with a listless gaze at the grave before him. It wasn't anything fancy; they wouldn't have been able to afford anything very fancy anyway. The engraving on the stone was simple; his name and date of birth to date of death. Nothing special, no words of real meaning. Not "wonderful son" or "loving brother" or "loving husband" or "dedicated father". Hell, not even something like "true friend" was written. It was blank.

Ed ground his teeth together, gaze suddenly hardening into a sad kind of glare. His insides twisted with the guilt that would always lay with him; the guilt that he caused this person's death.

_Alfons Heiderich_

_1902-1922_

_How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying. _

Al was in the passenger seat of his brother's car, staring out the window as the sun sank. He had chosen to stay rather than follow Ed to grieve the death of someone he hadn't known. Someone who supposedly resembled him in almost everyway. It had been hard enough to go to his funeral.

He bit his lower lip as olive eyes took in the still form of his older brother. So much older now than he had seemed back then, back when he was the Fullmetal Alchemist, hero of the people. Now he was just Edward Elric… the kid that lived with Alfons Heiderich. That's what the people murmured; they gave him strange looks, too. Probably because he looked like this Alfons. He'd seen pictures of him, the resemblance was clear other than the pale blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He looked so happy and kind in the pictures, it wasn't a wonder Ed liked him.

Al wasn't aware that tears were slipping down his cheeks, still round from childhood. He didn't have the will to brush them away. Not even when Edward slid in behind the steering wheel and started the car. He gave Al's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and beginning the drive back to their, no… Heiderich's apartment.

_Are we in space? Do we belong  
Someplace where no one calls it wrong  
And like the stars we burn away  
The miles._

_It's my fault he's dead. _The gritting of teeth continued, Alphonse tried to ignore it. He willed his crying to stop, but the tears just fell faster. Ed didn't notice Al's tears until they came closer to town, just happening to spare a glance and catching the silvery stains in the fading light of the sun. The car squealed as it came to an abrupt halt, sending both boys forward in their seats. Recovering from the initial shock, Al turned to give his brother a questioning look, but the sight he saw didn't allow him to. Ed was hunched over the steering wheel, shoulders shaking as he hid his face in his arms.

"B-brother?" Al asked softly, feeling his throat tighten at the sight of his brother so beside himself. "Brother, are you okay?"

Ed hiccupped, "I-It's all my fault… I'm sorry, Al… It's my fault…"

Al would've replied if he knew which Al his brother was referring to.

_How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn't have to be this hard.  
Now for the first time in my life  
I'm flying. _

"I'm so sorry…" _I killed mom, I killed his body, I killed him._

Al noticed that Ed spent a lot of time staring at photos of this Alfons Heiderich, some even had Edward in them too. Al couldn't help but feel a little jealous, then the guilt would attack because Heiderich had been his brother's friend and he was now dead. Ed had every right to grieve. But it didn't make Al feel any better when Ed looked at him as if he wanted to see Heiderich instead. _But weren't you with him because you wanted to see me, Brother?_ The thought that Ed might've liked Heiderich better made Al sick to his stomach. Especially when the gypsy girl, Noa, once mentioned that they had seemed awfully close. _Close friends? Or like brothers? Or… something else…?_ Al had never imagined his brother having a lover, he had never wanted to.

During the entire time in the armor, Ed had been focused solely on Alphonse. Getting his brother's body back was top priority, not love or sex or anything like that. Al had been all that mattered. But once his body was returned to him, Ed would've been free to do whatever he wanted. Even if it didn't include Al.

Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks; Al sniffed and clenched his teeth upon his lip. Ed just continued murmuring apologies into his arms. When the words, "I'm sorry I killed you." reached his ears, Al kicked the car door open and stepped out. Jealousy, hurt, fear, anger, and handful of other emotions stormed within him, propelling him along the empty road headed towards town. He felt strange, like he wasn't in control of his body as it walked away from his sobbing brother and the stalled car.

_Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial._

He felt numb, the night air was freezing now that the sun had finally vanished from the sky and a blanket of darkness covered the earth. The stars were the only lights shining. Al couldn't see anything, he had no idea where he was going. He just had to be away from Ed and that Heiderich person and this place called Germany and all those accusing eyes.

There was a light behind him, a steady whirring of an engine. It got closer, but it didn't even phase the young boy.

"Al! Al, wait!" Ed called desperately from the car window, pulling up beside his younger brother.

When Al didn't acknowledge his presence, Ed threw open the door and rushed out into the darkness to catch his brother. He yanked the younger boy's arm and pulled him into a tight embrace, startling Al out of his numb trance. His first instinct was to fight Ed off, but when the embrace did not loosen, Al gave up and just buried his face into Ed's shoulder.

"Al, please…" the older brother was whispering, pleading, "Don't go… I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't hate me, even if I'm a terrible person and it's selfish of me."

Olive optics tried to find golden ones, but all he could see was the brown of Ed's coat and some gold strands of hair that had come loose from the ponytail. Al squirmed a little, managing to get a good enough distance between them to see Ed's face all blotchy even in the darkness. His eyes now a dark bronze color in this light were filled with unshed tears, afraid to cry because of weakness. The gold hair framing his face completed the image of a guilt-stricken Edward. Despite how it made Al's heart ache, he couldn't help but think that his brother looked beautiful. He always did.

"I know this all my fault, Al. What's happening here, in this world. What's happening in Amestris. What's happened to you and everyone who comes into contact with me. But I'm sorry! Please-!"

_How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying_

"Brother…" Al whispered, remembering the tears that fell freely from his own eyes, widened in disbelief at what his brother was saying.

Ed bent his head low, bangs hiding his pained eyes, "Please… don't hate me…"

Releasing a choked sob, Al flung his arms around Ed's shoulders and pressed wet lips to his. Golden eyes widened in shock, while olive eyes were clamped shut and leaking moisture. Ed didn't push away, but he didn't exactly return the kiss either. When the younger brother felt this, he broke away for crying so hard, the stars casting a strange glow as they were the only witnesses of such a kiss.

"No… I could never hate you, Brother…!" he managed to say, fisting his hands in the unfamiliar brown jacket. "I just didn't want to be replaced! I didn't want you to look at me and see someone else!"

Ed tightened his arms around his sobbing brother, "Al… I-I didn't mean to… I wasn't replacing you, I just… I…" Gently lifting his chin so they could see eye to eye, "When I look at you… I see my sweet little brother… living in the body that he should've had his entire life. Never anyone else, only you."

"Brother…" Al trembled under the intensity of such words, "Did you love him?"

Ed stared hard at Al, eyes still shining with tears that have yet to fall, "L-love? In a sense… sort of brotherly… sort of not… mainly because I imagined you looking that way someday. Mainly because I wanted him to be you… but he wasn't. And I'm sorry for ever thinking that he could be. For doing that to him and to you… Now he's dead and I've hurt and confused you... Forced you to stay with me…"

"No…" Al shook his head, "No! Brother, it's okay! I wanted to stay with you! It wasn't your fault! And-and neither was Alfons' death! And what's going on in our worlds, it's not all your fault. You tried to stop it, you were doing good, Brother! Please don't blame yourself…"

_Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial._

"I love you, Brother…" Al reached up and cupped Ed's cheek, allowing their lips to brush together once more. "So much…"

Ed could only stare, "Al… I…" he shook his head over and over.

"What?" the younger brother had been expecting Ed to reply with his own 'I love you'.

The blonde shook his head again, "Nothing, let's just go home. Okay? I'm tired."

"O-okay, Brother…"

Ed got in on the driver's side and Al slid into the passenger seat. As Ed started driving again, Al cast a glance at his brother. The expression on his face was contorted with looks of fear and convincing himself of something. Denial was blatant on his face. But what Al was most curious about… was the glint of silver on Ed's cheek that quickly came and went. Al didn't comment, and Ed just kept driving.

That night, Al slept alone.

_Denial._


	4. Gifts

_Rating: PG (for the incest factor, I guess...)/__AU (meaning takes place in Amestris w/ restored!Al); Christmas fic_

**Gifts**

"Stop squirming, you little bastard." Edward Elric growled out as best as he could with ribbon caught between his teeth. "I have to get this bow on you!"

After already spending an hour trying to write the card, another forty-five minutes at the pet store, and then the extra hour spent on gathering supplies and wrapping for this little Christmas present, Ed was not looking forward to spending any longer than ten minutes on trying to tie a damn bow on a kitten. The fur ball was steadily getting more irritating and was certainly very playful. To any normal human being, a small blue-gray tabby kitten chasing a ribbon would've been adorable. To Ed? It was just annoying.

"Dammit…" he sighed, flopping onto his back on the floor; inadvertently giving up.

The tabby was happily nibbling on the ribbon, purring at the result of her efforts. Ed glared at her, feeling very insulted by the idea that the kitten was mocking him. Her tail swished back and forth, ribbon forgotten as she decided that pouncing on Ed would be more of a fun-filled adventure. Even if the kitten was not nearly as heavy as other incredibly cuddly things, the fact that it was a kitten was what had the golden haired boy tossing her aside.

"Get off me, you flea bag! Jeez, why the hell am I even doing this?" he groaned, now toying with the red ribbon he'd been trying to tie around her neck as she watched it dangle from his fingers.

Of course he knew why he was doing this, though.

Glancing at the kitten, which had now rolled over onto her back with her paws in the air and batting at the wiggling ribbon, he knew that this headache disguised as a kitten was worth seeing the love of his life glow with happiness. He also wouldn't have gone through the trouble of kicking him out of the house for the afternoon, despite the pathetic pleas to stay. Now that the kitten was still, he was able to effectively tie the ribbon around her neck and fashion it into a big bow. Attached to it were a little gift tag and a small silver bell that jingled as the kitten moved her head.

"All I'm saying is that you'd better make Al happy." He told her as he scooped her up and dumped her into the bedroom before he cleaned up the mess in the living room.

* * *

Alphonse was confused as to why his big brother didn't want him at home today. _It's Christmas Eve… shouldn't we be spending time together rather than apart?_ He sighed, kicking at a clump of snow as he walked down the sidewalk. _What could he be up to?_ He knew that Ed wasn't trying to sneak him a present, he'd already seen the two wrapped gifts under their tiny tree; one for him and one for Ed. Also, his big brother wasn't exactly the best cook in the world… so he wasn't making some kind of Christmas Eve dinner that was for sure. 

"Well, I guess I'll see when I get home." He shrugged, "But he's still acting pretty suspicious…"

Ed had told Al not to come home before sunset, and that he was to go spend the day with Winry, but their time together had come and gone. The sun was sinking beyond the horizon, so Al figured that it would be okay if he went home. The door was locked, so he took out his keys and slipped into the house. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips when he saw all the decorations lit up; there was just something about all the colors and lights that made him warm inside around this time of year.

"Brother?" he called out in his chirpy tone, "I'm home."

There was no grunt of a reply or a welcome home kiss or anything. This furthered Al's suspicion as he wandered into the kitchen. There was no Ed and the room was just as he had left it, except for the table where a small red envelope sat. It sparked his curiosity to see his name scrawled on it in delicate handwriting. Since it was clearly addressed to him, Al saw no problem with opening the card.

_Brother-mine,_

_Nothing can express how happy I am to be spending this Christmas with you as you were meant to be. Whole, warm, soft, and an extremely good kisser. Heh, only playing with you, Al. But in all seriousness, there is no greater gift that you could give me than seeing you smile. I've never really been the sappy type, but I want you to know how much I care for you as a brother, friend, and lover. I love you more than anything, even if I don't show it sometimes, but I really hope you knew that. You are the star to my Christmas tree and the light to my candle and if you really want the last candy cane, then it's yours. What I'm trying to say is: Thank you for being my very own Christmas gift, Alphonse. I love you more than you'll ever know._

_Merry Christmas, little brother,_

_Ed_

Al could feel the tears welling up in his silver eyes; happy tears that shone as he smiled fondly at the little note in his hands. He could remember telling Ed how much he'd always wanted a love note, but the older boy had just rolled his eyes and said he wasn't one for such sentiments. What a liar. With a sniffle, he wiped away the tears before they could fall and some more writing caught his eye.

_P.S._

_Go look in the bedroom, I think there's something that you might like in there._

Even if curiosity killed the cat, Alphonse was certainly full of that feeling today. Clutching the note to his heart, he wandered down the hall to their bedroom. It was strangely quiet, Ed was usually making so much noise and now Al was finding it rather uncomfortable. In the silence, he managed to hear a small jingle coming from within the bedroom. Hesitantly, he poked his head inside the room and glanced around. He didn't see anything at first, so he stepped in a little further when a bundle of blankets started wiggling and jingling. Al pulled off the blankets and gasped when his gaze fell upon a tiny gray kitten.

The bright red bow and little tag which read: _To: Al From: Ed_ clued him in that it was a Christmas present. He carefully took the kitten into his arms and cooed when the tiny pink tongue darted out to lap at his fingers. He could feel himself beaming at the kitten, and then spun around to go in search of his brother only to gasp in surprise.

Ed was leaning against the doorframe with a satisfied smirk, winking playfully at his little brother. Al flushed darkly, but his bright smile never left his face. He brought the kitten up to his cheek; he nuzzled her gently and then went to his brother's side. Topaz eyes followed his movements with some suspicion, widening in surprise as Al's lips claimed his own in a gentle kiss.

"Mm…" he sighed and found himself smiling genuinely at his little brother's sheer happiness. "You're welcome."

"Oh, brother, thank you so much!" Al gazed at him with adoration, "She's perfect; and the note was just… oh, thank you!" Ed wrapped his arms around him, careful not to squish the kitten. "I love you. I love you so much!"

Ed chuckled lightly, then pressed a kiss to Al's temple, "I love you too, Al. Merry Christmas."

"Yes, a very merry Christmas!" he nodded in agreement, wiping away the tears that came back. As Ed leaned down to kiss him again, brushing away his tears as he did so, Al gasped and pointed to the window, "Brother, look!"

A flurry of fresh Christmas snow was dancing outside their window; resulting in both rushing outside. Al set the kitten, which he planned on naming Silverbell due to the season and the adorable bell on her bow, on the couch in the living room and followed Ed to the porch. The golden boy took his brother's hand in his and gazed at him lovingly. Al returned the gaze and gave the hand in his a gentle squeeze. The Christmas lights of all the houses in their neighborhood started to light up simultaneously, as if to welcome the holiday.

With the houses all lit up and covered in snow, Al couldn't have dreamed of seeing a more perfect Christmas. Especially with Ed by his side. Nuzzling close to one another, they exchanged a passionate kiss that warmed their bodies even with the cold air.

"Merry Christmas, brother."

"Merry Christmas, Al."


	5. Our Feelings

**Our Feelings -** a series of drabbles; pg-13 & lower

**_How to say "I love you"_**

"Hey... Al?"

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Umm… w-what… what would you do if I… if I… got a promotion!"

"Well, I guess, I'd be very happy for you-"

"No! No! That's not what I was gonna say!"

"Oh, what were you going to say?"

"I-I was gonna say… uhh… what should we have with the fish?"

"Huh?"

"F-for dinner… what should we have… with the fish?"

"… I thought we already decided. Rice and vegetables, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember… sorry, Al."

"It's okay, Nii-san."

"…"

"…"

"… Al?"

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"…Y-you know that I… I-I'll always… Dammit…"

"I love you too, Nii-san."

**_Not Here_**

"I'll always be here for you. I'm your big brother after all." That's what you promised me, Nii-san, as children. "I promise I'll never leave you alone, Al." That's what you promised me after mom died, when we were grieving for our loss. "I'll always be here for you, Al. I promise I'll get your body back." That's the oath you'd whisper to me, desperately kissing the cool metal that was my face as armor. "I'll get you your body back. I'll never leave you."

But where are you now, Nii-san? You gave me my body, but you're not here.

You being here with me was the promise that mattered most to me…

**_My everything_**

"You're my sun. You brighten my life and make me warm inside. I feel alive with you around. Watching you, being with you, talking with you. I can feel the love and pretend I can feel other things. Like your soft skin or silky hair. You're my life, Nii-san. You would've given up everything for me and I'd do the same for you, without a doubt. You're my everything. To be without you, even with a real body of my own, would be less of a life than I have now. I love you, Nii-san."

"Al… you're such a sap."

**_Home Again_ **

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. After so, so long… Trial and error after trial and error… it had finally worked. His breath was caught deep within his chest as silver-tinged optics watched the steady rise and fall of a chest. The long, golden locks framing the beautifully angled face. So much older than he remembered, but still the same person. If only he could see those eyes. The captivating dark gold eyes that held so much emotion and life in them. The eyes that held an indescribable knowledge. The eyes of an older sibling; his big brother's. Suddenly, gold met silver and the reaction occurred. Arms tight around the other, clinging tightly and desperately. Never wanting to let go.

Frantic whispers, "Al...? Al...!"

"Nii-san... You're here… you're really here…" it was all he could choke out, memories of dashed hopes and shattered dreams afflicting him.

Burying his face in the honey colored hair of his little brother, all he could do was rock them back and forth, "It's okay, Al. I'm home now. I'm home..."

Together, the two brothers shared tears, touches, and unspoken words of love and loyalty. It didn't matter that they were kneeling on the hard ground, knees getting sore and covered in chalk and remnants of the transmutation. It didn't matter that the sun was setting and life was moving on. Both of them were home again, and that was enough.

**_Scars Left by Time_ **

Bedtime was one of the best times for Al to get reacquainted with the sensations of touching his brother's body. They'd curl into each other, skin on skin as soft, downy blankets engulfed them. It was the only time where Ed would willingly allow nimble fingers to travel up his arm and leave goose bumps or caress the soft skin of his cheek or gently massage his chest and leave tender kisses on his abdomen. It was where Al could freely worship his big brother's body and warmth with touch and taste and smell. He never asked why Ed wouldn't let him do this when it was daytime or if the room was lit; he knew why. Edward was ashamed of his scars. The countless scars that marked each and every sin he committed, they'd never heal. He didn't want Al to see them; the old ones or the new ones, the small ones or the large ones. 'It's behind us' he'd say, 'I don't to remind you of those times'. Al respected this, so he'd merely worship his brother's scarred body in the dark with touch and taste and smell, but no sight.

One thing he'd never tell Ed though... Al could always feel each and every scar.

That was enough to remind him.

**_Tearless _**

There are plenty of times where I've wanted to cry. Just break down screaming, sobbing, clinging, anything to relieve the building tension. The guilt, the sorrow, the loneliness. There are so many times where I just want to feel the relief of tears slipping down my cheeks or even my eyes tear up, or maybe no tears at all, but tremors and shivers. No matter how strong I may think I am, I know that I have to cry once in a while…

What matters is how strong he thinks I am… how strong he needs me to be. He may not say anything, but I can see it. I can see all the times where he wants to cry, but can't. Or all the times where he did cry, but it was only metal trembling and shaking with sobs that weren't real. It's not fair… that I get to cry and he doesn't. It's not fair.

So I suck it up, swallow the tears and sobs and shakes, and smile for him. Because until he can cry, then I won't shed a single tear, no matter how much that will hurt. At least I can feel that pain.


	6. Darkened Dreams

_Rating: PG/mangaverse-style!restored!Al_

**Darkened Dreams**

It didn't come as much of a surprise to anyone when they discovered Al's revitalized fear of the dark. Sure, the dark had scared him as a small child, but as with all children they grow up and the silly fears ebb away. However, with the trauma that Al's body and mind had sustained within the Gate, it was only natural that the fear rebounded as a phobia.

"Remember to leave the hall light on, Nii-san!" Al called nervously from his blanket cocoon, feeling much safer when there were mountains of soft blankets piled around him.

With such sensitive skin as his, it was very pleasurable to have the chafing of fluffy cloth surround him. He enjoyed it much more when his brother had the gumption to join him under the covers, but it seemed that tonight Edward was planning on sleeping in his own bed. The first few weeks after Al's restoration had left the boys inseparable, but after some thought, they decided to slowly graduate to sleeping in their own beds again.

Alphonse wasn't too fond of this transition, but if it was Ed wanted…

The older teen yawned loudly; his pink tongue poking out just a smidge and both arms outstretched over his head despite the fact that only one required that necessity. His lithe, yet muscular form was silhouetted by the light pouring in from their open bedroom door. Al felt his breath hitch as his stormy optics drank in the sight of his golden angel. He blushed slightly and curled into himself a bit more as he watched Ed remove his shirt carelessly and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor. Al would've rolled his eyes and chided his brother had he not been so captivated by the mere image of him.

Ed blinked a few times when he saw Al gazing at him, yet with all the obliviousness in the world… he mistook the adoration as simple inquisition. "Don't worry, Al. I left the light on."

"…right. Thank you, Nii-san." He sighed, finally tearing his eyes away from his brother.

The rustling of bed sheets and nightclothes lulled him into a peaceful state, especially when Edward's snoring finally accompanied it. It wasn't unusual for the elder Elric to fall asleep before him, especially since every time Al closed his eyes he'd be shrouded in darkness.

* * *

_There wasn't a speck of light anywhere, unless the myriad of eyes staring at him maliciously were to be counted as light. While they were gleaming, they offered no comfort or reassurances to Alphonse._

_His fingers were bleeding where the nails had ripped off as he clawed frantically at the looming Gate before him. His throat was raw from screaming and his stomach felt like it was eating itself. Hands grabbed at his paper thin flesh and tore at his limp hair. The door wouldn't open, but he had to get out. He had to get out of the darkness._

"_Nii-san! Nii-san, help me!" he wailed as he pounded on the thick stone slabs. "Nii-san!"_

_The door opened, but there was no light on the other side. Other than the gleaming, sharp teeth and vicious violet eyes. There was a deafening roar and Al shrieked as the darkness pulled him down and down and down…_

* * *

It was the second roar of thunder that jolted Al from his fiendish nightmare. He panted heavily and watched as the sheets pooled around his waist. Except that he couldn't see them. There was a flash of lightning and the horrible sound of rain smattering against the rooftop. The sweat made his pajamas cling to his overheated skin; tears and sweat and blood mingling when he realized that he had bit his tongue in his panic. 

Silvery eyes widened as tears spilled out from their recesses. There was no light. The light that had been on in the hallway was off and it was so dark. At the next roll of thunder, Al clamped his hands over his ears and sobbed. His skinny frame trembled as each intake of breath made his body heave violently.

Skin met skin and Al's wails increased at the invasion as his eyes squeezed shut to block out everything. But then he saw sharp teeth and violet eyes and he was falling towards it with all those hands touching him everywhere and pulling and ripping and-

Despite its chill, Al had never been more grateful for automail. Collapsing into Ed's arms, Al bawled like a baby as the storm raged on and the darkness didn't cease. Anyone and anything found in the Gate could have a flesh hand, but the combination of the smooth and familiar texture of the automail and the warmth of flesh revealed to Al that his big brother was there and would never let the dark gobble him up.

"Shh…" The softness of his savior's voice could barely be heard over the rain and his heavy breathing, but Al heard it all the same. "I'm not going to let them take you, Al. Don't be scared, I'm right here. Everything's going to be okay."

With the flesh hand that was smoothing back his sweat-drenched hair and the reassuring automail rubbing against his back, Al managed to cease his sobbing and just trembled and panted. "Nii-san…"

He clung tightly to Ed's chest, wanting to bury himself in the comforting warmth. His cheek was pressed against the well-toned chest that was now sticky from countless tears. Al nuzzled against him, his soft hair tickling Ed's own touch-deprived skin and caused him to lose his breath for a moment. Catching himself, the older brother gently lowered both their bodies so they could curl up side by side.

Liquefied amber orbs gazed tenderly into twin silver pools, his flesh hand cupping Al's cheek and brushing away the drying tears. Alphonse hiccupped, his lower lip quivering as blood from the bite to his tongue trickled down to his chin. Ed frowned at this and leaned in to lap the blood away. He felt his younger brother shiver in his arms, the warm tongue against his cool skin felt delightful.

When Ed pulled back, he was still dissatisfied to see Al's lip trembling. Tipping the younger boy's head just slightly, Ed's smooth lips brushed over Al's chapped ones in an affectionate kiss. Al melted into the kiss, clinging tighter to Ed's sturdy form as he whimpered against lips molded to accommodate his own.

The kiss was broken and Al's lips were no longer quivering as his eyes were no longer leaking tears. Ed smiled gently, pleased with his work in comforting his brother, only surprised to have Al bury his face into his neck with another sob as the thunder roared again. Two mismatched arms pulled Al tight against him and two mismatched legs tangled with his brother's. The blonde nudged Al's head so he could pepper loving kisses all over his face. Every single inch that he could reach received a feather-light kiss.

"N-nii-san…" Al sighed, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Ed's silky, unbound hair and relished its texture. "Why are you kissing me?"

A different kind of fear gripped the older brother, but he managed to stave it off, "Because you're scared. And… because I don't… I don't like to see you scared …"

"It's the dark and the storm." Al whimpered softly, wanting to soft kisses to continue.

"I know, Al." There was a slow intake of breath on Ed's part, "I'll stop… kissing you… if you want me to…"

The brunette shook his head, "Please don't stop… I feel safe when you do."

Their lips met in a chaste, yet electrifyingly beautiful, kiss. Then several more followed suit with breathy confessions of harbored love and sweet nothings in between kisses. They were short and soft, but that was all they needed.

"I'll be your light when you're trapped in the dark."

* * *

_Down and down and down into that sharp mouth. The darkness was going to consume and keep him until he rotted from the inside out. Just as his body was about to break from the impact, there was a blinding light._

_The hands ripping at him fled and the mouth and eyes vanished; all were screeching in pain as if the light burned them into nothingness. He reached out to grasp the light, knowing that it was there to save him. Instead of falling into the endless oblivion of darkness, he fell into the warm arms of his brother._

_And then there was light and love._

-Oyasumi


End file.
